This invention relates broadly and generally to the fishing industry, and more particularly to a fishing attachment and method for dressing a fishing lure having multiple integrally-joined hooks. In other exemplary embodiments described herein, the present disclosure is applicable for use on single-hook fishing lures and flexible fishing lines.
In terms of recreational fishing, a “lure” is a commonly known and understood reference to any one or more objects attached to a fishing line and designed to resemble and move like an item of fish prey. The basic purpose of the lure is to use movement, vibrations, and/or color to catch the fish's attention and to entice the fish to “bite” the hook. Conventional lures may be equipped with one or more exposed single, double, or treble hooks. Such lures are generally used with a fishing rod and fishing reel. When a lure is used for casting, it is continually cast out and retrieved—the retrieval making the lure “swim” through the water. The concept of the present disclosure may be utilized in combination with many different types of lures, including (e.g.) jigs, surface lures, spoon lures, plugs, artificial flies, spinnerbaits and swimbaits.